Star light
by leannana
Summary: Ryan has gotten herself into a mess and relies on help from her friends to help her.


Star light  
  
1). Ryan walked out onto her second floor balcony that was connected to her bedroom. She looked over the railing and into the garden surrounding her multi thousand dollar home. The air was warm and crisp, with a hint of chill to it that brought the night to picture perfect. The full moons light reflected off the pond.  
She sighed heavily, her head bent down and her long black hair covering her face. Her skin made alabaster seem gray and her bright blue purple eyes were surrounded by thick full lashes. Her mouth was set it a hopeless pout as her mind reminisced about her encounter with Michael.  
Michael, the most popular boy in school, best athlete, and most handsome guy you'd want to be with. Her boyfriend. Well she had found out just how great he was. In her privet school were rich and pretty girls from all over Europe, who used the schools lack of a dress code to their taste. This time it was Sheila. A pretty petite blonde from France, who had a sultry voice and teasing air that left guys trailing after her, slobbering and begging for her attention.  
Oh, but hasn't it always been this way she asked herself. Havin' him go after every pretty girl he saw, payin' attention to me only when he's high and dry. Well not anymore, I'll get him back.  
With that she walked back in her room, a strong breeze whipping her nightdress around her ankles, and the door clicking softly shut behind her.  
  
2).  
"Aroon, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Her parents still used the old Irish language, even though it was almost dead and that they were in England.  
"No dad, I'm not all that hungry. May I be excused?"  
"Sure, aroon."  
She scooted her chair back and walked over to the sink to rinse off her plate. Even though they had maids she liked to do house work, it gave her time to think.  
Today she sported a deep red T-shirt and deep red flares with her hair fastened in a bun at the nape of her neck. Her oval face was set in a thinking mood, her naturally arched brows drawn together. What can I do to make him notice me?  
She wasn't ugly. Her slender body was slim due to her high metabolism and she was a moderate 38C. She walked as if on air and most guys liked her, most girls envied her.  
She walked the paths in the garden not taking in any of the scenery.  
"Ma'am, time to head to school." The chauffer had the door open for her.  
"Thank you, Ian."  
She hated taking a limo to school. Wasn't she noticeable enough?  
She stepped out muttering her thanks again to her driver before heading to her locker. The school was fairly big surround by garden and gates. The colouring of the schoolhouse was a medium cream and had steps leading to the entrance.  
The day was warm and sunny.  
" 'ey, Ryan!" A feminine voice rang out over the grounds.  
"Oh, hey Sheila. What's going?" She kept her eyes averted to the ground.  
" Oh nozing much. I was just zanking you for letting me you boyfriend for ze evening. We 'ad a blast. Maybe you join us one time, no?" She walked off sashaying like usual, her body shaking from laughter.  
"God I hate her."  
Ryan looked over to her best friend from America. Katt, which was her real name, came from Texas and had a southern drawl. She had a tan that went with her purple hair and gray eyes. Actually her hair was so black it did appear purple. She was 5'6" and half a head shorter than Ryan.  
"Yeah, I do too. It's okay though, she'll die one day."  
"Hey, that's no nice."  
"She will, everyone does. Just hopefully she'll go sooner."  
They stopped next to their lockers, which were next to each other, which was how they met in the first place. In unison they opened their lockers, took out their books, loaded up their book bags, and slung them around their shoulder while at the same time closed their locker door.  
"Off to German?"  
"Off to German."  
They both had to endure German and Spanish and physics before lunch.  
As they settled down so did Michael, five seats away. They looked at each other and settled down prepared to exchange notes. An hour and a half later they headed to lunch.  
"Oh, come on. He kept givin' you side-glances all period. Talk to him."  
"No. He's a sanctimonious little jerk!"  
" He's your boyfriend."  
"Not anymore."  
" You're going to break up with him?" Katts' eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open, "No girl has done that! Or would want to for that matter."  
"I'm sick of it and will tell him so."  
Both girls looked at him sitting and laughing with girls hanging all over him.  
"Later." Ryan mumbled as she hung her head down and started to nibble at her sandwich. Katt just let out a sigh.  
3).  
"Thanks Ian but I can find my own front door without an escort."  
Ryan slowly walked down the stairs and into the sitting room, her hand gliding along the marble banister. She had changed from her school clothes and into a black leather mini skirt and a purple silk blouse.  
Michael was sitting on the over sized couch twiddling his thumbs. "What you want?" he asked as her heard her come.  
"To talk."  
Out in the garden she lead them to the pound.  
She raised her head and looked square in the eyes "We're through."  
"Har har."  
"We're through." She repeated  
His usually clear gray eyes clouded up and turned to slits. His usually pleasant face turned hard and his hands shot up to grab Ryan's arms and hold her in place. He lowered his face to hers and slowly said, "You're to valuable for me to lose. Your wealth, your family status will be mine even if it's forced. I'll swoon your family and they'll love me if they don't already. You're mine and will stay with only me. You understand?"  
She just stared at him.  
"Answer me."  
"Perhaps you should have treated me better."  
He cursed her in Russian, "Listen bitch, you'll not leave me till I get bored with you."  
"Like you haven't."  
"Don't talk back to me." He slapped her and she almost lost her balance. She couldn't risk losing and tumbling to the ground or he'd have an advantage over her.  
Instead she kneed him as hard as she could in his crouch before grabbing his arm and slugging him in the face. In turn, after he was less than half way recovered, he threw her in the pond and limped off.  
She blew back her hair and thought will satisfaction that she had at least injured him a little. The bright weather was mocking her.  
4).  
"I can't believe he didn't kill you."  
Her and Katt were sitting on the floor legs crossed.  
"So what, my parents would murder him. He wouldn't want to mess up his good looks, he's to vain for that."  
"True, did you tell your parents?"  
"Yeah, I didn't tell them that he struck me. Wait till our school finds out."  
"He'll twist it 'round completely. How he caught you cheating with Columain and he decided to end it there and that you slapped him and he just yelled at you till your lover started to fight and you got caught up in the tackle and how rude it was for your lover to not think 'bout you might be gettin' caught in the way."  
"Um, Colum is my cousin."  
"Even better, eh? You fooling 'round with your cousin. Oh, the scandal."  
"Shut up." Ryan tossed a pillow at a laughing Katt.  
"Dinner girls!"  
"Okay mum, one minute, we're coming!"  
And they fought each other down the down the stairs.  
* * * * "Oye, I don't want to go to the school." "Come one Ryan. Come on." "NO!" She fell to the ground when her friend abruptly let go. "Uhmp!" "Your welcome. Now come on it can't be that bad can it." Her southern drawl was more pronounced meaning she was getting frustrated. "Ohmigod, I can't believe you gave up somezing zat good, or razer got dumped. My 'ow sad it iz for you, you were too good for 'im, yes." Sheila was tagging along with them to history. Both Katt and Ryan exchanged looks before Katt said, "Now 'e vasn't what she vanted and ze moment. Wrong flavor." "I hate her! So freaken much, she never passes a moment to rub it in." "Freaken?" "Shut up." They sat down and had another ninety minutes of freedom before they were stuck in physical education with both Michael and his friend Dean. Dean was nice with good looks and a tall athletic build. His red hair always looked on fire and his gold eyes were always happy. The only problem was that he was Michaels' friend. But he was also more close to Ryan, but hid it from Michael otherwise hell would break lose. "Yes, fresh air! Breathe it in.," she said while dragging out the word 'breathe'. Her stomach sucked in so much from inhaling that she looked emaciated. "Whatever. Did you know you're breathing in Jason?" Ryan looked at her friend from the corner of her eye. "OH! Even better. Where is he?" Ryan pointed as Katts' eyes hungrily sought him out. He was poised next to an oak tree on the hill the students secretly named 'Rolling death'. His black hair was teasing his collar and his angular face sported deep-set blue hazel eyes. He stood around 6'4". "Goody, if we run I'm chasing him." "If we run I'm running away from Michael." She looked over at him, saw him glaring daggers at her, then turned around back to her friend and said, "You don't have to chase, you're our schools fastest runner." As they did their stretches Ryan risked a glance at her ex. Who was right next to her. She gasped and fell flat on her rear end. He just pulled his lips into a sneer that said, the fun begins. The headed to the tracks and paired off. There were four tracks so it accommodated almost all the students and the ones who were left out found another activity, like wrestling. As they set off Michael slowed his pace to match Ryans'. "You do know that you're in for a damned year now, don't you?" She just stared ahead. "So. I hope they don't kick you out for what you did." He smiled then ran off. She stopped and stared at his back. Then she sprinted to where Katt was flirting with Jason. She slowed to an easy pace ten steps behind them so she might not enter their conversation. Katt looks flushed, Ryan thought, either from Jason or from running. Probably Jason, she can run for three hours straight. She caught up and excused herself before yanking away her friend. "What do you think he did?" Katt asked after she had the story told to her. "I don't know, nothing good. He probably put graffiti on something, or killed something." "I'd vouch for killin', he does have that look 'bout him. Don't he?" 5). "Ladies, May I talk to you?" The vice principal was right behind them, looking down through his trademark sunglasses. They got off the ground and followed him for five minutes and then into his office. 


End file.
